Super Cute Dates
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: Connor and Megan are finally together thanks to a certain 'boy wonder'. The result? Adorable dates filled with fluff and 'aww's with Robin secretly setting everything up and Wally being jealous.
1. Chinese

Superboy was pacing around the kitchen anxiously. In just a few minutes, Miss Martian would arrive to cook dinner. He was going to offer to help and hopefully it would turn out better than last time.

About an hour later, M'gann still hadn't shown up. Connor wondered what had happened to her. Maybe she was in trouble! Then again, there was cheerleading practice so she was probably just finished that now.

He looked around the kitchen. It would be nice of him to cook her food for once. After all, she was always doing nice things for everyone. Surely he could manage a decent meal for her right?

After several attempts at spaghetti, pizza, and hamburgers; Connor decided that if he had a weakness it was cooking. Wally and Robin walked into the room in time to find him yelling at the toaster.

"Uh, Supey?" Robin cocked his head sideways at the sight before him, "The toaster looks a bit scared."

"Yeah, why isn't Megan cooking? I was expecting a feast by now!" Kid Flash complained.

Connor gave one final glare at the toaster, "I don't know where she is. I tried to cook."

"Tried being the operative word," Robin laughed, "Why don't we just order take-out?"

Wally agreed wholeheartedly but Superboy seemed against it. He stood there while the younger boys argued over whether they should get pizza or Chinese food. Megan always cooked for them herself and now that she was gone for the evening they replaced her that easily with fast food?

"We are making dinner." He said.

"What?" the boys turned to him and spoke in unison.

"I am going to cook dinner for M'gann and you two are going to help me." Connor thought he made himself perfectly clear.

Robin shook his head, "I'm sure she'll be happy with pizza."

"Dude, I told you I am so in the mood for Chinese!" Wally said then spoke to Superboy, "Your treat right Supes?"

Connor shrugged. It was obvious he was getting nowhere with them. All he wanted to do was cook Megan a nice meal but Chinese food would have to do. The only problem was that he didn't have any money.

"Let's make it on Batman," Robin grinned at him in understanding, "We'll tell her it was all you though."

"You don't have to do that." Superboy said.

Robin was going to do it anyways. It was pretty obvious to him that Superboy was only thinking about getting Megan dinner because he liked her. Maybe he didn't understand it but the tension between them was just too much.

"It's no big deal. In fact, it's whelming," Robin insisted, "I'm happy to give you credit for an amazing first date dinner."

Kid Flash whipped around from his position at the fridge. He spoke with his mouth full of leftover chicken, "What date?"

"Connor and Megan's, of course," Robin ignored the panicky looks on his friend's face, "Wally, even you can't miss the looks they give each other. Or maybe you can, 'Kid Oblivious', but I seriously think it's time they got together."

"I am not oblivious!" Wally said after gulping down his food, "If Clone-boy here wants to attempt to date her, he's totally welcome to! Then, when he strikes out, I'll be there for her."

"So not asterous," Robin rolled his eyes.

Superboy still hadn't said anything. He did like Megan but was she really into him like that? According to Robin, she obviously was but how could he ask her out over fried rice? Did she even like Chinese food?

Robin noticed Connor's obvious distress, "Don't worry! I'll totally take care of everything."

-x-

"See you later guys!" Megan waved goodbye to her friends.

Cheerleading practice had ended but she'd stuck around to hang out with Wendy and some of the other girls. She was so glad to have friends at school other than Connor. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with him but it was good to have some girl-time too.

The only thing she didn't like was how they kept asking her when the two of them were going to start dating 'officially'. Megan really wished Connor would ask her out but wasn't sure if he even saw her that way. Guys were so frustrating!

Mount Justice was unusually quiet when she got there. There were no lights on except a dim glow coming from the kitchen. As she got closer, Megan realized the flickering light was from a candle. Then she saw Wally.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her school attire.

"Uhm?" Megan wasn't sure what to say.

Before she could ask what was going on, Wally had whisked her over to a table that was set up. There was the candle along with a tablecloth, a set of menus, and…Superboy? 'Hello, Megan!' she thought, 'This is a date!'

Wally, who was dressed in a waiter's uniform, looked positively miserable. Clearly this idea wasn't his. Megan was impressed that he went along with it considering his super-obvious crush on her.

"And what can I get your fine self?" He asked Megan.

So much for going along with it! Connor cleared his throat to get Wally's attention. Megan busied herself with inspecting the menu. This was so awkward. It would figure the date she'd dreamed of for so long would be chaperoned by Kid Mouth.

"I'll have the…" Megan finally was going to order when Wally grabbed the menus from her and Connor.

"Sorry, we only have a buffet tonight." He said.

-x-

Connor couldn't believe he'd let Robin talk him into this. He hadn't said a word to Megan since she walked in. Wally kept opening his big mouth and ruining everything. It was just making him more nervous.

Suddenly another light turned on in the kitchen. Superboy looked over to see Robin standing there with dozens of plates of food in front of him. It was all Chinese food of course, with the exception of a few pizzas. Apparently Kid Flash and Robin had compromised.

"Wow!" Megan floated over and started putting food on her plate.

"All thanks to Supey!" Robin grinned.

"Thank you Connor!" Megan set her plate down before giving him a hug, "This is so nice!"

"No problem." He hugged her back and shot a grateful smile at Robin.

The two of them brought their food back to the table and started to eat. Megan told him about her cheerleading practice and how fun it was to hang out afterwards. They discussed school, missions, life at Mount Justice-all as if they didn't experience most of it together and it was the most interesting thing in the world.

When they finished eating, Wally quickly cleared their places and replaced the dirty dishes with two small ones. Each plate had a fortune cookie on it. Megan and Connor thanked him and he dashed away from the table again.

-x-

"This has been so awesome!" M'gann exclaimed.

She was totally stuffed from dinner but the cookie on her plate looked so delicious. Megan picked it up and bit into it only to find it tasted like paper. She pulled the thin strip of paper out of her mouth.

"Guess that's why they call them fortune cookies." Superboy joked.

M'gann laughed and started to read the fortune. Earth foods were so weird sometimes. She had definitely enjoyed the Chinese food that Superboy bought so she hoped the fortune would be good.

_Will you go out with me?-Superboy_

Her mouth widened into what was probably the biggest smile ever. Okay, maybe not ever if you're counting the Joker but, she was seriously happy. This must have been the point of the whole dinner!

"Oh, Connor!" She got up and went over to him, "Of course I'll go out with you!"

Superboy stood up as she went to give him a hug. He grabbed her and spun her around as he kissed her. Megan almost thought she was dreaming-this first date was too perfect. How had Superboy ever managed it?

"Hello, Megan!" She exclaimed, once her feet were firmly back on the ground, "I have to call my friends and tell them!"

She gave Connor a kiss on the cheek and then floated happily out of the room.

-x-

Superboy looked down at his own dessert plate. He cracked open the fortune cookie and pulled out the piece of paper.

_You're welcome-Robin_


	2. Camping

It was Megan's idea. She wanted to go camping with Superboy on the weekend because she saw it on television and it looked so fun. All she had to do was convince their mentors to let them go.

"I do no think that would be a good idea." Red Tornado said when she asked.

"As your uncle and mentor, I have to say no." Martian Manhunter told her.

"Absolutely not." Batman scowled.

M'gann was very sad at their answers but Kid Flash was happy about it. Even though she was dating Connor, Wally still liked her. He didn't want them hanging out in a tent together. All alone. IN THE DARK.

"Everyone could've come with us, Wally." Connor told him, "Just because we're dating doesn't mean we'll forget about our other friends."

Still, nobody would allow them to take the trip. Megan was upset and Superboy wanted to cheer her up. He needed a good idea that their mentors would be okay with. Finally, Connor decided he would ask Robin.

"You could always set up a tent here. Play a DVD of a fire on the television and make s'mores in the microwave." he suggested.

"Hello, Megan!" she grinned, raising her hand to her head, "That's a great idea! Thanks Robin!"

From the kitchen an exasperated groan sounded out and then Wally saying, "Rob! Why do you keep doing that? Stop giving them ideas!"

Robin giggled. He loved messing with KF. Besides, he really wanted Superboy and Miss Martian to be happy. They were obviously meant to be together. He was sure of it.

The next day Robin, Megan, Connor, and a rather reluctant Wally were setting up a campground in the Mount Justice living room. Red Tornado would be chaperoning and it was all indoors so it wasn't going to be the perfect camping trip that Megan wanted but it would have to do.

"I'll be in charge of the s'mores!" Wally exclaimed. That was the only part of their 'camping trip' he was excited for.

Connor was setting up some sleeping bags. He set his up next to Megan's only to have it moved over by Red Tornado. Robin giggled and put a camp chair in between their sleeping bags. That should keep them separated, he thought and then moved onto setting up the campfire DVD.

"This is going to be so great!" Megan jumped up and down excitedly.

Connor walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed a bit when she noticed Red Tornado was still in the room.

"Okay, time for s'mores!" Wally pushed his way in between them and sat on a camp chair.

He started handing out the microwaved treats. Just in time, Robin managed to turn on the 'campfire' and Red Tornado shut out the light. A bunch of glow in the dark stars that Superboy set up on the ceiling began to glow.

"Aw cute!" Megan gave him a hug when she saw them, "They look like us!"

Wally frowned, "It's just plastic stars stuck up on with glue."

Megan was impressed with the fake constellations though and showed her appreciation by sharing her s'more. The fire crackled like static in front of them.

"Time for scary stories!" Wally said, "I'll go first. Once there was a couple of kids...a boy and a girl maybe sixteen years old. They went camping at their home one night all by themselves. They had smores and looked up at the stars. When they got tired they went to bed."

"Excuse me but how is this scary?" Robin asked.

"Just wait okay!" Kid Flash was annoyed at being interrupted, "So they start hearing these weird noises. The boy grabs a flashlight and heads outside even though his girlfriend wants him to stay."

He glares at Superboy who has pulled M'gann onto his lap, "All of a sudden she hears a scream and she runs out of the tent to find him. She doesn't see him anywhere though. All she sees is a trail of blood."

Megan is getting scared. Connor holds her closes and kissed the top of her head. He is pretty sure Wally just wants to upset them but it isn't going to work.

"I'll keep you safe." he whispered.

"The girl turns the flashlight back towards the tent and there stands a hideous monster who's ten feet tall with scales, claws, and very very sharp fangs. The scariest part? He was dressed exactly like her boyfriend. She screamed loudly and then there was darkness. Neither kid was ever seen again."

M'gann buried her head in Connor's shoulder. He finally returned the glare Wally had given him earlier. Both of them really wished they'd been allowed to go camping for real without Kid Flash.

"Boo!" Robin suddenly popped up behind them and Megan screamed.

Superboy practically fell out of his chair and onto a sleeping bag. He and Megan were suddenly on the floor; Connor trying his hardest to not crush his girlfriend underneath him. She blushed furiously at the situation Robin had gotten them in.

"You look adorable when you're scared." Superboy finally said.

Wally groaned again and headed into the tent with his sleeping bag. Robin followed him with a lantern and a deck of cards. At just that moment, Red Tornado decided to check in on them.

"Ahem." he mocked clearing his throat.

Both teen heroes stood up quicker than humanly possible. They had nearly forgotten about their chaperone because they were having so much fun. The two of them sat back down in their chairs and held hands.

"You know, despite everything that's happened tonight, this has been the greatest second date ever." Megan smiled.


	3. Mini Golf

It was a warm day out and also the weekend which for Young Justice meant one of two things. Either they would be fighting villains and wishing they were at the beach or they would actually be at the beach. This day however, was different.

Connor Kent had heard a rumour during class. A boy and girl were talking about how another couple had so much fun mini-putting at Happy Harbour Mini Golf.

"Megan, we should go mini-putting." He suggested to his girlfriend, "Would you like to?"

"Of course!" M'gann hugged Superboy tightly.

"I heard the windmill was the best one but I've never…" Superboy was interrupted by a blur and a shout.

"This is the part where you say 'Hello Megan!' because you've realized we have beach plans this weekend!" Wally desperately tried to convince them not to go.

"Unless Batman has a mission for us," Robin, who had appeared suddenly, pointed out, "And KF, stop rambling!"

Kid Flash was still trying to convince the couple to 'get their priorities straight' and 'keep promises' and asking 'what about the team?'

"We could always go to the beach another time, Wally." M'gann said gently when he finally stopped talking.

It took a lot of convincing to get Wally's permission but finally Connor and Megan were off to Happy Harbour Mini Golf.

For something with the word 'mini' in the name, the place was rather large. Superboy could see the famed windmill; the eighteenth hole. M'gann, disguised as a human, could hardly contain her excitement.

"Do you think we'll be any good?" she asked.

Connor nodded confidently. His eyes never leaving the windmill as his gaze said, 'bring it on'. Megan nearly shuddered from the intensity of it all.

At the first hole, both teens got a hole-in-one. They hugged each other and Connor gave Megan a kiss as congratulations. They moved onto the next hole. The obstacle was only a bit of a turn.

"This game is easy!" Connor smiled.

"There has to be a trick for this one though, Con." Megan observed.

They both tried and managed to sink the ball in two shots. Only then did they notice another two people waiting to play.

"Hello!" A man who looked way too dressed up for mini-putt greeted them.

The couple each shook his hand before turning their attention to his son. Superboy eyed the kid suspiciously; though he wasn't sure why. He looked about thirteen, had black hair, and insanely blue eyes.

"Do you mind?" the kid asked sharply.

He gestured towards the second hole. Megan was still standing on the green. She blushed and moved towards the next hole before Connor could flip out on the rude kid.

As the game progressed, the man and his kid nearly always reached their next hole before Megan and Connor. There wasn't really anyone else playing though. Superboy found that odd considering how nice the day was. Mini-putt was so fun as well. It wasn't until the last hole that M'gann spotted him.

There, standing before the windmill in full costume was Sportsmaster. He held a club in one hand and a golf ball in the other. He acknowledged the kids with a grimace.

"This place is always lousy with teenagers. At least you three were quiet." He turned to the man with them, "Good job supervising. Just brushing up on my mini-golf technique."

Superboy and M'gann were shocked. Here was a villain in plain sight acting like another person who spent their weekends golfing.

"What're you up to, Sportsmaster?" Connor asked, wishing he could do more at the moment.

"He's waiting to get his ass kicked!" The response came not from Sportsmaster or any of the others. Kid Flash was suddenly on top of the windmill.

Sportsmaster groaned. Without a word he pushed hard on the windmill. It collapsed, sending KF crashing down. The man caught him which embarrassed Wally slightly.

"I think you kids should cut the date short." He said before turning to his son, "I can't believe this is what you wanted to do instead of go to the beach!"


End file.
